


Satya's night on the job

by Zieg



Series: Watchpoint Erotica [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Annoyance, Blow Jobs, Cumshot, F/M, Fairly softcore porn, Light-Hearted, Overhouse, Porn With Plot, Undercover, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/pseuds/Zieg
Summary: Satya Vaswani is a genius and she knows it. A fantastic mind, great at thinking and building concepts and ideas, she is leagues above the average thug. So, when she discovers she is assigned an undercover bodyguard mission any big ol' idiot could do, she is quite displeased.So, when she discovers the biggest idiot on the squad (in her opinion) might interfere with her mission, she is very displeased.But, when she discovers what perfect symmetry he's packing in his pants.. She begins to get interested.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines for the request! Took longer than I expected, sorry about that- Didn't write for a month, and then I wrote too much plot and not enough smut... Ah well, it's done now, pretty softcore, but I had fun.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gabriel Reyes cracked his knuckles menacingly, staring Satya Vaswani down as she sat in front of him. They were in the head office of the new and improved Watchpoint HQ, blinds closed, walls soundproofed, door magnetically double locked from the inside.

Unfazed by the intimidation tactic, the elegant Indian woman spoke up first. “I was told you had a job for me, and that it was very important.. I don’t see the necessity of you trying to scare me, Commander Gabriel.”

Gabriel paused mid crack of his other hand, if his mask could raise its eyebrows in surprise they would. “Oh. I’m sorry. Old habits die hard.” He awkwardly removed his elbows from their perched position and hid his hands beneath the table. “But… Yes, we have a job for you. You are to go undercover and keep watch on that Omnic monk, he has a really tense dinner with another Omnic monk at some fancy restaurant. Things could get messy apparently.”

Satya frowned. “Surely there is someone better suited for a job such as this, I’m not a bodyguard.”

The hooded spectre shrugged. “Sorry. Jack told me it had to be you, and I’m not in the mood to get in an argument with the old man.”

Satya didn’t smile at the lighthearted attempt of humour, but they continued with the briefing.

“Zenyatta has planned a dinner with another influential Omnic idealist, which should have just been a lovely little sitdown. But unfortunately, this is Warla Zed.”

He was met with a blank stare.

He sighed. “Zen’s all about making’ people happy with feelings and stuff. Warla is all about silencing people through violence and fear. We were assured they’d both be on their best behavior but we all know how passionate those damn Omnics get about their beliefs n’ stuff..”

A smile finally crossed Satya’s face. “True. Well I guess I’ll go get changed, it has been awhile since I’ve gone in with the commoners, nice excuse to dress up.” She got up to leave, but was interrupted by the deep raspy voice from the man behind her as she opened the door.”

“Satya. It’s extremely important you aren’t noticed, Warla is known for getting very angry very easily. If he thinks Zen doesn’t trust him and brought armed guards, then who knows what could go wrong.”

He received a brisk nod in return, and the young genius Satya Vaswani shut the door behind her on her way out.

The tuxedo hugged her body very nicely. It was quite tight fitting, accentuating her hourglass figure, and everything was ironed and cleaned to perfection. She waved her hand dismissively, and the white mirror in front of her disappeared in a splash of blue polygonal pixels, prompting her to walk out the door, adjusting her black bowtie.

She made her way down a few floors from the living quarters to the multi-car garage beneath the common rooms, purposefully avoiding contact with her watchmates. Even though she had no reason not to interact with her friends and companions, she really wasn’t in the mood to have somebody potentially want to tag along and ruin the mission. Satya was very proud of her abilities, almost to a fault, and the thought of one of lesser talent screwing everything up for her was a reality she was not willing to accept.

The garage lit up as she entered, the bright white lights illuminating various hover vehicles: Angela’s Scooter, Jesse’s Chopper, Hana’s sports car... And there at the front of the garage, Omnic chauffeur holding the door open for her- Reinhardt’s private limousine.

“Thank you, Barnaby.” Satya curtly said on her way into the back of the vehicle. As she stepped in and arranged herself on the black leather seats, the vehicle bobbed downwards a hair, before automatically adjusting its hover alignment with a warm purr. She tried to get comfortable as worry butterflies built up in her stomach, fluttering as the limousine pulled out of the garage. Satya was not normally one to get nervous, but under the circumstances, with so many unforeseeable variables..

The lights in the limo turned on, casting a dull warm light in the back of the vehicle. City lights shone in as they cruised down the evening streets into the nearby city. “Only 20 minutes until we arrive at the restaurant Miss Vaswani.” Paged the robotic chauffeur from the front via the intercom. 

“Thank you.” She replied, looking over at the other seat across the way, noticing that it was covered in a black blanket. It blended in with the leather chair, and had evaded her attention until now. It seemed to be hiding something beneath it.

“Barnaby?” Satya spoke up to the front. “Are we bringing anything with us for my mission?”

“Not that I’m aware of no.” He replied, the limo smoothly continuing onwards through traffic.

“Interesting.” She leaned forwards, extending her robot hand and grabbing the cover off of the mass.

With a dramatic swish the cover was removed, showing what lay on leather seating in front of her. There was a wide brown hat, bronzed chest plating, a six shooter in a holster, a overlarge belt with BAMF written on the buckle..

There was a heartbeat of silence as they both took a second to process the reality of the situation. It seemed almost as if the gentle purring of the limousine quieted as well. 

The silence was broken by an icy whisper from the lips of the Indian woman.

“Jesse James McCree what the HELL are you doing here?!” Satya said through her teeth at the cowboy curled up on the black leather in front of her, the light causing him to squint as his eyes blinked open. He sat up looking at her with a bemused expression, smiling.

“Well howdy Miz Vass, fancy seeing you here.. What's the occasion?” He yawned, scratching his beard and placing his hat back on his scruffy brown hair. The machinery in his robotic arm whirring softly as he adjusted his serape around his neck.

“Wh.. What’s the occasion?!” Satya spluttered. “This is a undercover mission! MY undercover mission!! What are you even doing here?”

“Well y’see,” he began, kicking his legs up on the chair next to her, earning him a dirty look. “I was pre’ darn tired after a long watch and was coming home through the garage, and this ol’ fancy shmancy electric horse seemed nice n’ comfy so I just opened the door and curled right up under my camo blanket.. Next thing I know you’re here shoutin’ in my face, and I ain’t that happy about that, neither are you apparently.” He gave a mocking frown.

“Well..” Satya exhaled deeply, composing herself as the rage bubbled beneath the surface, returning to her usual cool and collected form. “You can stay in the car with Barnaby, I don’t want you to come and potentially mess things up, and I’m sure you’re tired.”

Jesse shrugged, lighting up a fresh cigar. “Dunno Miz Vass, I hear we’re gonna be at a restaurant pretty soon, I could sure use a bite to eat.” He grinned again as the hate continued shooting at him from the eyes of the formally clad lady.

“No, Jesse. You will wait in the car.” She replied again through gritted teeth, her hands clenching into fists. As she tried to think about ways to keep him in the car without usage of force, the familiar robotic voice of the chauffeur came from the front of the vehicle.

“Excuse me Miss Vaswani, we have arrived. Good luck, I’ll park the vehicle around the corner.” Her door opened with a hiss.

“Thanks Barnaby. Goodbye Jesse, enjoy your nap.” She made direct eye contact with the cowboy as she stepped out of the limousine, slamming the door and stepping out onto the sidewalk. She sighed and adjusted her tux, composing herself for the second time this evening. “Everything shall go according to plan.” She muttered to herself, looking at the restaurant in front of her.

The location was a swanky steakhouse on a main street of the city they were in. The large yellow neon sign flashed on and off, illuminating the line standing in wait, full of evidently high income men, women, and omnics. She walked forward and stood in line, pulling out the reservation form in her pocket. 

“Dida Numanoh.. I’ve been called worse names I suppose.” She shrugged, putting it back in her pocket and waiting for the line to shorten.

After a bit of time she ended up at the front of the queue, pulling out her form and showing it to the waiter standing in the doorway. He took the form and checked the list, mechanical eyes scanning the names. “Dida Numanoh.. And her husband I assume?” He murmured mechanically, his yellow eyes turning up and looking over her shoulder.

She span around to see the cowboy behind her, his face sporting the biggest shit eating grin she’s ever had the displeasure to witness. “Yea that’s me, friend, Mr. Numanoh, it’s my name, has been for years, whoo boy, lemme tell you.”

If water were to hit Satya’s face it would have evaporated. Her eyes were the widest they had been this evening, her fists clenched, whole body shaking with pure anger. She began to open her mouth and unleash everything, but was interrupted by the waiter behind her.

“Of course sir. Shall I escort you to your seats?” He murmured, turning on a heel and walking through the throngs of diners and attendants. Satya turned back around in shock, quickly following him, still shaking in anger.

 

 

“How… How has nobody called you out yet?! You used to be wanted the world over!”  
They were now sitting at their table, McCree digging into a steak with a fork and knife, Satya keeping an eye glued on the two omnic celebrities a couple tables away.

“Mm, thanks darlin’.” The cowboy muttered through a full mouth to the waiter who was delivering him more meat. “Well, I don’t like to disclose my secrets y’see..” He leaned in, tapping the side of his nose. “But since you’re my wife and all--*ow*” His face contracted in pain for a second as Satya kicked him hard in the knee. “I think I’d be able to letcha know.”

Despite her irritation Satya couldn’t help but be a little curious. “Fine, tell me.”

He leaned farther forward, eyes shifting from side to side. “....I ain’t wearin’ my serape.” 

His face was suddenly facing to the left as the Indian lady almost stood up in her chair and smacked him in the face with her robot hand.

“You dare insult my intelligence.” She muttered under her breath, sighing and trying to compose herself yet again, looking around to see if anyone noticed the outburst. Thankfully it was near that exact point where the two omnics stood up from their table and bowed their heads at each other, quickly and deliberately moving between the other tables to two separate respective exits.

Satya got up quickly, rushing through the crowd towards where Zenyatta was exiting the restaurant, leaving the cowboy to sit at the table. 

She slid up next to him and leaned in to whisper in his ear- pausing when she realized he has no ears, but whispering anyways. 

“Zenyatta, is everything alright?” Satya asked, careful not to bump the various patrons reaching out to touch the floating Omnic sage. “Warla seems to have left, did it go well?”

He turned his head quickly but deliberately, eyes lighting up literally and figuratively as he saw her. “Ah, Miss Vaswani, it’s a pleasure seeing you here. Thank you for watching over us, yes everything went very well. I hope you and your date enjoyed your meal, being omnics WE can’t eat of course... I’m not sure why we chose here to come because of that actually...” He paused in thought. “Anyways, my chauffeur is outside, I’ll see you back at the house, enjoy the rest of your date.” His eye flashed yellow light in a wink-esq fashion. “I hope to see him around HQ in the future, he seems quite charming.”

Before Satya could choke out her reply she felt a firm robotic hand on her shoulder. “C’mon now Wifey, I’m done here and it looks like you are too so I gave Barnaby a call. He’s waiting for us out front in the limo--* the long black electric horse.”

 

 

Back in the limo Satya sat with her legs crossed, glaring at the cowboy raiding the minibar beside the leather seats. He was in the process of tossing bottles into the sack at his side, cooing to them as he snuck them away.

“Jesse, I’m sure Reinhardt would not approve of you stealing his liquor.” Satya remarked, rubbing her temples with outstretched fingers, eyes staring dead into the distance.

“Ahhhh…Nah I’m sure the old man wouldn’t mind” Jesse replied, tossing his bag back up onto the chair and hopping back across the way from Satya. “Hell, I just now realized I haven’t told you the story about why I ended up following you into the restaurant..”

“Save it cowboy.” Satya sighed, rolling her eyes. By now Jesse was sampling gulps of the liquor from the various already opened flasks and bottles, nose reddening from the alcohol intake. 

“M’dear don’t be so conservative, surely you’re interested why such a dashin’ man like me went chasin’ after you once you left..”

Satya gave him a look. “Actually no believe it or not, I’m not, I don’t really care that much about anything involving you to be completely honest.”

“WELL” Jesse half shouted, arms raising in exasperation. “That ass of yours darlin’, those hips are some of the darndest I’ve ever seen, you oughta watch ‘em sway when you walk sometime, jesus.” He took another swing as Satya gasped in a mixture of embarrassment and utter shock. “Ah just wanna go over there and bury my face in it, whooo boy...”

“I…” She wasn’t sure how to respond, especially given the situation, where she’d just been spouting abuse at him nearly all evening. “I… What the fuck Jesse? Where did that come from?”

He spluttered out a chuckle “You heard me sweetheart, now, if y’all are uninterested I won’t push the subject ‘cause y’know..” He shrugged “But I can tell, you’re interested eh?” He wiggled his eyebrows knowingly.

Satya frowned, blushing. “Of course not, seriously, what the fuck Jesse, I’ve purposefully talked to you as little as I possibly could over the last few years, you’re an idiot. I only accept perfection.” Her eyes rolled. “And that includes my dating expectations.”

“Well I daresay this is pretty damn close to perfection, here, take a look at this-” He reached down and undid his BAMF buckle with enthusiasm, causing Satya to recoil with revulsion. 

Her facial expression changed from disgust to awe once Jesse’s cock was whipped out of his pants with the whirr of his robot hand. Her eyes widened, eyebrow cocking in a mixture of stupification and interest. His cock was quite nice all things considered.. Actually, it was very very nice… Rather long, nice and thick, no blemishes, quite straight shootin’.. All in all quite a nice specimen.

“Well? What d’you think m’dear?” Jesse muttered while rifling in his bag for something else to drink. He found one and pulled it out with a grunt of satisfaction, checking the label and looking back over at the woman sitting across from him. He let out a yelp as he saw her no longer in her prior spot but now right in front of his crotch on her knees, looking inquisitively up at his now exposed dick.

“I am quite surprised Jesse, it is much nicer than I could have possibly imagined..” Her white robotic arm raised and she gently brushed the shaft wiith her rounded pristine fingertips, looking up at him with newfound interest in her eyes.

“Huh.” He shrugged, holding the eye contact, a small smirk crossing his face. “I wouldn’t have guessed you’re that shallow, thought you were a classy dame.”

She glared back, squeezing the cock harder, causing him to flinch. “Watch your tongue Jesse, I may be willing to appreciate such a wonderful flawless long hard perfectly formed penis, but don’t think my opinions on you have changed at all.” Her grip loosened, the warm artificial fingers sliding up and down the shaft delicately and with precision, tracing the veins with an almost loving touch.

Jesse chewed on his lip, reaching into a concealed pocket in his outfit and pulling out a cigar and a lighter. He let out a deep long sigh, the glow of the lighter illuminating his face in the dim lighting of the limo, a puff of smoke escaping the corner of his mouth. Between his legs Satya was beginning to wrap her fingers around the shaft, stroking up and down, pausing at the tip gracefully before letting her hand descend once again.

A soft voice echoed throughout the back of the limousine. “Mister McCree, if you would kindly stop smoking in Mister Reinhardt’s limousine Mister Reinhardt and I would greatly appreciate it.

“Ah, shove a sock in it Barnaby.” Jesse growled, smacking the intercom button next to the dividing wall, prompting the voice to fizzle out into nothing. Between his legs Satya was tying her hair back with her free hand, licking her lips in anticipation, seemingly not even noticing the omnic voice.

She moved her other hand to slowly milk the head of the cock while continuing to stroke the shaft with the robotic hand, looking at it from afar with a half smile on her face. “The curvature is so nice and defined.. It is not too soft or too short, and by no means too long and deformed. It is worthy to be appreciated to the fullest..”

Her mouth approached the cock with fervor, she pulled it towards her and her mouth was suddenly enveloping the head. Her eyes shut in satisfaction and her cheeks went concave as she slowly sucked on the tip, loving the feeling of the big, hard, yet delicate head between her lips.

Above her Jesse squirmed in impatience, at this point Satya’s mouth was still teasing on the upper half of the head, not budging in the slightest, both of her hands now sitting still while gripping his cock. “C’mon darlin’, I hope you ain’t one of those ladies that likes to take ‘er time…”

His complaining was met by the first big smile Satya had sported this evening. “It seems like it is too late for you to make demands Jesse, I am in fact the one with your cock in my mouth.” She flashed her teeth under her lips, very very gently pressing them against his sensitive head, causing him to squirm yet again, in minor discomfort. “But.. Now that you mention it..”

Her mouth finally pushed down until the entire head was inside, her tongue licking the sensitive underside vigorously as Jesse’s mouth opened a crack in bliss, the cigar almost falling out of his mouth.

As the limo continued on back towards the watchpoint, the streetlights shone rays of light through the windows. It illuminated Satya’s face with nearly half of Jesse’s cock stuffed inside her mouth, no excess saliva dripping down the shaft, not a hair out of place on her head. The illumination faded between street lights. A few seconds later, another shaft of light: the entire of Jesse’s cock shoved down her throat, his head tilted back with ecstasy, and yet- no mess anywhere. No hair out of place, no precum on her hands, everything going perfectly.

 

 

Gabriel Reyes was in the process of cracking his knuckles menacingly, as he does in his downtime, as Satya Vaswani entered the head office of the Overwatch HQ. He stared at her as she approached the desk.

She spoke up after not getting acknowledgment of having entered. “I have completed your mission to the letter. It was a waste of time and I hope you have more intellectual jobs for me instead come the future.

His reply consisted of nothing but the familiar stare down, his knuckles frozen mid crack. There were a few seconds of silence. Satya eventually broke the ice for the second time that day, sighing in a very exasperated manner. “Fine, I know when I’m not wanted. Enjoy your evening.”

She turned on a heel and briskly strode towards the door, rolling her eyes. Her white robotic hand moved towards the handle, but she stopped when she heard a cough behind her, sighing for the umpteenth time this night and turning half around. “Yes?”

He hadn’t moved, save for one finger pointing towards the mouth on his mask. She gave him a look and licked her lips. There was a drop of gooey salty liquid to the right of her mouth, her tongue instantly licking it up, and she turned back around. She frowned as she exited the office, rather disappointed in herself. It was very unlike her to miss a drop.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in requesting other "less conventional" ships, ask away! I'm down for anything, as weird or as vanilla as it gets.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading <3
> 
> -Dr_Ziegler
> 
> Obligatory link for those wondering where to find/follow/support me and leave requests and stuff: https://ziegler-md.tumblr.com/info


End file.
